


Night of the Perseids (podfic)

by TheSoupDragon



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, English Accent, Holmes Brothers, Holmes Brothers Childhood, Holmes childhood, Other, Podfic, Set in the 1980’s, Sherlock Podfic, Young Mycroft, Young Sherlock, british accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon
Summary: Wherein we witness the trials, triumphs and tribulations of Mycroft Holmes, aged 11.It's summer, it's the 1980s. The young Holmeses spend a night out star-gazing, because young Sherlock loves the stars like he loves his brother Mycroft.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Night of the Perseids (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarsAndStitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndStitches/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Night of the Perseids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629271) by [StarsAndStitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndStitches/pseuds/StarsAndStitches). 



> I’ve been promising that I would start doing podfics for (no kidding) _years!_ StarsAndStitches has been there from the very beginning saying (in the most supportive and enthusiastic way) “Doooo iiiiiiiiit!”  
> So here’s a little gift for you, Stars!  
> One of yours! 😬

Listen on Soundcloud: 

[Night of the Perseids by Stars AndStitches (chapter 1)](https://soundcloud.com/thesoupdragon/night-of-the-perseids-by-starsandstitches-c1)

This is chapter one of a multi-chaptered WIP!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Stars, you’re the best! 💝  
> Thank you for being my one-woman-cheerleading-team!! 😊 This podfic wouldn’t exist without you!*
> 
> *Well, that’s obvious because you wrote it, but you know what I mean! 
> 
> Thanks for everything!!! Du bist ein Schatz!!


End file.
